Prussia your a girl!
by The Bad Touch Trio Girl
Summary: Prussia has a secret that no one knew...Till now! Prussia has been keeping her gender hidden for many centuries but a incident happens that lets the world finds out and turns everything into chaos. Read what happens when Prussia's found out and the rest of the world know.
1. Prussia your a girl!

Prussia your a girl?!

**A/N: I was originally going to do Romano as a girl, if I get enough reviews I'll consider it. I just seem fascinated seeing Romano as a girl, don't know why? **

**But anyway I decided to do Canada in the end but ended up with Prussia because lots of people have done a Canada one so yeah...**

**I also wanted to do America becau- You know what this is becoming complicated lets just get on with story *Fail, smacks head against desk***

**And yes if you would like a story like this but with another character put your idea in a review and I'll consider it.**

**Disclaimer: YES I OWN HETAL- Oh sorry no I don't. I'll just go to the corner now *Starts growing mushrooms* **

* * *

><p>Prussia had just came back from a meeting (she wasn't invited to) and was feeling down "Another day I'm being shouted at, Another day alone..." she muttered as she climbed the stairs "I think I'll take a shower to calm myself" she said as she opened the bathroom door.<p>

Now if none of you have guessed by now Prussia is a she not a he.

No one knew, Her father was always away at battle to notice her gender or notice her full stop.

Her Friends didn't know because she hid her gender. And if you want to know why just continue and you'll see.

Her Brother didn't know because she couldn't afford it. Women weren't allowed to go into battle when they were younger and she needed the money to keep her brother happy and healthy.

After a while she just saw it easier to just continue dressing as a boy. And Ludwig never found out because contrary to people's beliefs they did not stay in the same house as she stayed in her own house.

And also they way she acted around people made her very embarrassed. She was actually a shy quiet girl.

But no one knew.

She would dream of going to sleepovers with other girls dating guys, so on.

But she couldn't tell them she was a she because she was scared of their reactions.

With a sigh from the though, she took off her shirt and neatly folded it and placed it on the cold tile floor. She stood back up when she finished taking off all her clothes but her underwear and black cross necklace looking at her self in the full length mirror. She looked at the gauze that was wrapped around her chest; she had to keep them like that so the others wouldn't find out.

She lifted the pair of scissors that lay haphazardly on the sink and placed it at the bottom of the gauze and cut loose her breast.

She sighed in relief as her size D breasts were released. She looked once again in the mirror as she looked at her now feminine body; she rested her hands under her chest and traced every curve with her long slender fingers.

She stopped at her thighs and stood straight looking at her hair. The way it normally looked was short and shaggy but in actuality it was silver hair that cascaded down to the back of her knees. She lifted her thin arms and pulled out the pins that held back her shiny platinum hair.

The hair flowed as it was realised out of it's confinements and Maria watched it bounce as it landed on her shoulders.

Yes, Maria was her REAL name not 'Gilbert' she liked it but preferred her real name.

But that's not really important right now.

She then opened the mirror grabbing strawberry scented shampoo and condition before she closed it over and stepped over to her running shower.

Gilbird chirped as he came out her hair. She smiled as it landed on her shoulder "You coming for a shower with me Gilbird?" The little bird chirped happily and rubbed his head against her cheek.

She giggled as she placed the bottles at the end of the bath tub and took the final piece of clothing off that covered her nakedness and went inside the shower.

***After the shower***

Maria stepped out the shower grabbing the towel she had brought earlier with her and wrapping the pink fluffy towel around her.

Pink was her favourite colour behind blue and red.

Once again not important.

She grabbed the white hand towel that sat on her radiator and used it to scrub her hair; she would replace it with another one later.

She walked to her room and grabbed the hair dryer and brush as Gilbird chirped shaking the droplets of water off.

She walked back out her room humming Germany's national anthem. She had a fancy for him and they weren't really Brother and Sister they just called each other that since the lived together for so long.

As she walked down the stairs she let her feet sink in the light blue carpet as she walked continuing her humming her bird joining in as well.

She finally made it to her living room and nearly dropped everything in her hands when she saw the occupants.

Sitting in her living room was France, Spain and Germany. She panicked silently "Please let there stupidity take over!" She begged mentally.

Spain spotted the platinum haired girl and smiled "Ola Mi Amigo how was your shower?" She jumped up and down happily (mentally of course) as her wish had been granted.

"AWESOME LIKE ZE AWESOME ME!" She said in a very guy voice; she did technically gave a lot of time to practice.

"Bruder Vhy are you vearing ze towel so high up?" Germany asked.

Prussia didn't know how to answer "Qui Prussia you should show some skin HONHONHON!" And in one swift motion the towel was off.

Oh shit.

Maria screamed in a high pitch sound and grabbed the towel covering herself. All the nations face twisted into confusion and their faces tinted pink a little "Prussia?"

Maria's face flushed red "I-I've got to go!" She whispered running up the stairs and locking her room door.

There was pounding on the stairs and then on the door "PRUSSIA PLEASE LET US IN!" It was Germany.

Maria quickly got changed into light blue jeans and a turquoise top that said 'I'm a nerd and proud' with a pair of nerdy glasses design; she also grabbed a pair of fake nerd glasses and put them on.

The pounding got heavier on the door "I VILL BURST ZIS DOOR DOWN IF YOU DON'T OPEN IT!"

Maria didn't want her pink door to be smashed down; so she quickly scurried to her door in her white socks stepping over packets of crisps, cans of juice and piles of teen mags.

She took a deep breath and opened the door to the three men at the door "Sorry about that, vould you like to come in?" She stepped out the way of the door to let the guest into her room.

The three stepped in her room to be met with a explosion of pink; everything in the room was pink but the posters of boybands on the walls and the piles of magazines on the floor.

Spain, France and Germany explored the room as Prussia sat on her bed grabbing her Gilbird throw pillow "So why didn't you tell us Mi Amigo?" Spain said sitting on the bed.

Prussia hugged the pillow tighter to her chest "Many reasons," Prussia said.

"Vhy von't you tell us Bru- I mean Schwester?" Germany asked sitting beside her.

Maria blushed lightly at how close he was and buried her face into the pillow "It vas all for you Germany," she muttered into the pillow. The German tinted pink "Back vhen ve vere younger and Vati vas gone I needed to find a vay to get money. Jobs vent mostly to men and the only thing I cou- wait a moment." Prussia flung another throw pillow at France who was going through her underwear drawer.

"Mon dieu zat 'urt!" He said clutching his head.

The Prussian ignored him and continued "As I was saying the only job I could do vas go to var but voman veren't allowed to go to car then so I had to dress as a boy. I had to put your needs before mine you vere still a small child so you need clothing, medicine so on. I guess after a vhile I just became used to vearing boys clothing and I couldn't tell you guys I was too vorried about reactions."

Maria lifted her head to see all there faces in a frown. Germany wiped away a few stray tears on her face "Danke Prussia," he said hugging her "I'm happy you done that for me but you should have said."

Maria tinted pink and pushed away from Germany "It's alright I'm still living aren't I?" She giggled "I still got part of what I vanted in the end."

"W'at do you mean Prussia?" France asked.

"Vell I've always vanted Friends of the same gender and to have a sleepover and to meet the vamps! OMG THERE SO HOT!" She squealed falling backwards on the bed.

When she realised who she was talking too she immidiantly sat back up "Sorry I haven't talked to anyone in a vhile."

"Vhy not?"

"I guess It seemed no one cared anymore. After Spain and France told me they vere dating I thought zey needed privacy so that vas out the vindow; I don't have any Girl friends and you Germany shouted at me so much that I thought you vere to angry and thought I vas useless. I really am useless I just sit here and read books all day. I've read every single one I'm just finishing off one more and that's me."

She pulled out a small book that was ruined and old "Frankenstein I'm near the end so close enough."

Germany hugged her tight against his chest "I'm sorry schwester" "I'm sorry Mi Amigo" "I'm sorry Mon copain."

Prussia being a shy girl didn't like the contact "It's fine but Please let go."

They moved back to see her hiding behind a pillow again "I'm sorry for troubling you guys, You don't have to do anything for me."

"Mi Amigo your no trouble and We will get you some friends. But you'll have to dress as a girl for the meeting."

Prussia shook her head violently and buried her face deeper in the pillow "Please Prussia for me and your friends" Germany asked.

Prussia looked up timidly from the pillow "Fine." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY! So first chapters up if anyone wants a story written put it in the comment box and I'll see what I can do.**

**-Signed**

**The Bad Touch Quartet Hehehehehe~**


	2. More Secrets

Prussia your a girl?!

**A/N: I've just been having so many ideas for stories lately It's just so weird. I usually have this process were I have writers block and then Millions of Ideas it's a really weird process.**

**And Thank you Pastaaddict and miakatsuki I'll send you both a cookie and To all followers here are cyber-kittens *Throws Cyber-kittens* I love you guys for your support and hope to see more reviews soon!**

**Anyway I'll just do the disclaimer and you can get on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: YAY I OWN HETA- Oh sorry no I don't. I'll just go to the corner now *Starts growing Mushrooms***

* * *

><p>Maria was currently walking down the hall behind Germany to the meeting.<p>

She was wearing a purple top that showed off her stomach and a pair of white skinny jeans wearing white flats and her Nerd glasses.

Anyway Germany and her were having a fight he was trying to push her through the door but she was hiding behind him "Prussia you need to go in!" He said grabbing her wrist.

"No! I change my mind I could live by myself!" She said yanking her wrist out his grip.

"Prussia I vill fling you inside if you don't go!" Germany threatened. Prussia shook her head violently; Germany sighed "I varned you!" He grabbed her and flung her inside.

Maria screamed as she landed on the floor bashing her head against the table "VERDAMMIT GERMANY! ZAT HURT!" She shouted.

She stood up and opened her eyes seeing all eyes face her. She squeaked and hid behind Germany "I hate you," she muttered.

"Ja, Ja" he said waving his hand.

"Germany?" Germany looked at the small Englishman "Who is that behind you?"

Germany pushed Prussia in front as he spoke "Zis is Prussia."

The whole meeting turned into chaos after those words were said. Prussia shook violently with fear she also was raped that was another reason she hid her Gender.

She saw The three Baltic's the ones who did it to her many years ago, they all looked at her with a icy glare.

While in thought someone touched her and she scream "DON'T HURT ME!" Hiding under the table.

All the nations stopped what they were doing and looked at Prussia under the table. Little by little they all started laughing; Prussia grew more scared as she saw them that had done it to her. She buried her head in her knees and she rocked back and forth, when the other nations noticed they stopped laughing.

Germany came out from the crowd and crawled under the table "Schwester? Are you alright?"

When Prussia heard his voice she jumped at him and hugged him, Germany from there pulled her out from under the table "Please don't let zem hurt me," she whimpered into his neck as they sat at they edge of the table "Please make zem stop."

Germany hugged her back and rubbed her back a circular motion "Stop vhat Prussia?"

"Make zem stop raping me, save me please!" She begged.

Germany was shocked and furious "Who did zis too you? Who?!" He shouted tightening his grip on her.

She shook her head "I can't."

Germany was confused but Angry still "Vhy not?!"

Prussia quivered as he shouted "B-B-Because they'll do it again if I tell..." She trailed off sobbing.

Germany's face softened "Tell me and I'll destroy zem."

There was another voice in the crowd "I'll help to Germany!" It was Hungary who stepped in front of them "If it's for Prussia I'll help."

More voices broke out from the crowd agreeing with Hungary. Prussia looked at them and smiled weakly "D-Danke" she sobbed rubbing her eyes.

"So schwester who did it?" Germany asked.

Prussia re-buried her head in his chest "T-There in zis r-room." She mumbled.

Germany was now more than furious; it was one of the country's who done this?! "Ve need a name, Prussia."

She sobbed harder and trembled more too as she remembered her captors "The -Baltic's!" She shouted.

Germany had never been so angry; all the nations turned to them and grabbed there arms so they would not escape. Germany placed Prussia on the table and walked forward to the three nations "Hungary take Prussia too my office please."

Hungary nodded and ran over to the sobbing Prussian "C'mon lets get you out of here."

Prussia nodded and took Hungary's hand as she lead her out.

Germany turned to the guilty nations once Maria had left "You are going to die today, wither you like it or not" he lifted his fist and started beating the crap out of them.

Prussia was sitting in Germany's office with Hungary as she calm down. She took a sip of water "I'm sorry Hungary," she mumbled "I'm sorry for being such a cocky bastard too you."

Hungary came over and hugged her "It's alright I forgive you."

Prussia looked at Hungary "Really?"

"Really." She nodded.

Prussia wiped away a few of the stray tears away and hugged Hungary back "Danke once more Hungary."

"It's fine."

"Um Hungary?" Prussia asked after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Could we- I mean can all of the girl country's have a sleepover at my house? I mean I've alvays vanted to have a sleepover it's just-"

"Yes- Hey what's your real name if it's not Gilbert?" She asked.

"Maria."

Hungary nodded "Yes Maria I'll just inform the others ok?"

Prussia nodded as Germany came back in the room. He walked over to Prussia and hugged her falling to his knees from exhaustion "There dead. You don't need to vorry anymore."

Maria smiled and fell to her knees as well "Your the best West, I couldn't ask for a better Bruder" she hugged him as he tinted pink.

"Do you vant to go back to the meeting or..."

"I'll go back to ze meeting" she said standing and pulling Germany up as well "On one condition,"

"And Vhat vould zat be?" Germany asked.

"Hungary could you leave?" Hungary nodded and scurried away closing the door when she left.

"So Vhat is it you vant?" Germany asked.

Maria stood on her tip toes and kissed the German on the mouth. Germany's face exploded into a red colour; Prussia stood back "I vant you to be my boyfriend."

Germany blushed a deeper red if possible "B-But ve're Bruder and Schwester v-ve can-"

Prussia shook her head "Ve can; ve are not really Bruder and Schwester Ve just grew up together." Prussia downcasted her head "But if you really don-"

She was then kissed on the mouth by Germany shocking her. He pulled away and smiled "Ja I'll be your boyfriend."

Maria didn't know she could smile this wide "Danke zis is a dream come true!" She said kissing him once more.

Germany pulled back and put his arm out "Shall Ve?" He said.

Prussia linked her arm with his "Ve shall."

They stepped out the door to see all the nations and they we're all cheering "WE'LL DONE BRO'" America said.

Prussia just hid behind Germany blushing. Germany laughed and lifted Prussia on his shoulders "You know Vhat meeting dissmissed!" He shouted.

There was more cheering as he said those words and Maria blushed harder "HEY MARIA!" It was Hungary "THE GIRLS ARE GOING TO COME OVER TOMORROW THAT'S A PROMISE!"

Prussia smiled widely "OK!" She screamed back.

Once Germany and Prussia got home Germany picked Prussia up Bridle style and took her too the living room; Prussia sputtered and blushed. Germany laughed a little as he sat on the couch with her sitting on his lap onto the couch "You don't need to do anything for me I've already got everything I vant" he said snuggling his face in her neck.

Maria blushed lightly but smiled "Vant to vatch a movie West?"

Germany nodded "Yeah that sounds nice."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter is now up! I feel totally shitty right now I think I have a bug or something, it absolutely SUCKS! **

**But you know such is life.**

**So if any you guys want a story written give me your Idea in a review and I'll see what I can do.**

**-Signed**

**The Bad Touch Quartet Hehehehehe~**


	3. Sleepovers aren't supposed to be sad

Prussia Your a girl?!

* * *

><p>Prussia woke up in Germany's arms on the couch; she was sitting on his lap and his face was buried in the crook of her neck, his arms wrapped tightly round her waist.<p>

She tinted a light pink from the position they were sitting in but smiled none the less. She reached a small hand back and ruffled his blond locks (that had somehow become un-slicked at a point) she loved how it felt between her fingers and smiled lightly.

There came a incoherent mumble and a yawn from the taller nation as he awoke from his slumber. He stretched his arms making a pop as they had became stiff sometime through the night "Morning Prussia," he said giving her a kiss on the head "How long you been awake?"

Prussia shrugged "Five, ten minutes not that long," There was a resounding knock on the door that made the two occupants of the house jump "who could that be?"

"Prussia you there?" It was Hungary.

"Shit! I forgot they were coming over I need to get changed and you need to go!" Germany nodded as Prussia ran up the stairs, changed clothing and rushed down wearing a pink top and pink shorts.

Prussia quickly fixed her hair taking Gilbird out her hair and placing him on her shoulder. She walked to the door and opened it for the guests. She let them in and said her goodbyes to Germany "Bye West!" She kissed him on the lips and he headed off.

She closed the door and turned around to see all her guests smiling; she raised a brow "What?"

"So~ how was your night with Germany?" Hungary said.

Prussia blushed "Perv! We did nothing! We just watched a movie!" She said waving her arms frantically.

"Right~" Belgium said.

"C'mon guys!" Prussia whined. They laughed as they went on search for her room.

When they discovered her room they had to cover there eyes from how pink it was "I never knew you liked pink Prussia." Taiwan said.

"Yeah it's very pink" Seychelles said.

"Sorry" she smiled sheepishly "I just love the colour!" She said "We can go to another room if you like?"

"No it's fine." They got out there sleeping bags and placed them on the floor.

"So..." Prussia asked sitting on the bed "What do we do?"

They looked at her like she had two heads "You really haven't ever had a sleepover have you?" Lichtenstein questioned.

Prussia shook her head "No, I've read about them but-"

"Well, we'll just have to make this the best sleepover yet!" Hungary exclaimed.

"I'LL GET THE SNACKS!" Taiwan said digging through her bag.

"I GOT THE MOVIES!" Belgium said.

"I GOT THE NAIL POLISH!" Lichtenstein exclaimed.

"I GOT THE FISH!" Everyone froze and looked at Seychelles; she gave them a look back "WHAT?! FISH ARE GOOD!"

"Right..." Hungary said rolling her eyes "Anyway I brung the best thing," she smiled emptying the bag on the floor "YAOI COMICS AND PICTURES!" The girls squealed and jumped for the pile of pictures and comics.

Prussia sat there dumbfounded "Elizabeta what is Yaoi?"

Everyone looked at her and Hungary was the first one to speak "What is...Yaoi?" she laughed and the others joined in.

"What's so funny?" Prussia asked.

Hungary crawled over to her and pulled her to the floor "You don't know what your missing."

Prussia looked at them and realised what she meant "Oh you mean gay pairings! I wrote story's of our countries together, Germancenst is my favourite of course."

They nodded "I have to admit those ones are good" Seychelles said munching on a couple of crisps.

***MIDNIGHT***

They sat watching the credits roll from a yaoi anime movie. Hungary stretched "Well there's one more thing we need to do."

Prussia yawned "And that is?"

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Hungary shouted making the other girls cheer "You know what that is right?"

"Yea just cause I haven't had a sleepover doesn't mean I live under a rock!" She rolled her eyes exasperated.

They all crawled to the wrapper ridden floor "Right Hungary truth or dare?"

"TRUTH!" Hungary shouted.

"Awwww your no fun," Taiwan whined "Right Hungary have you ever...Stalked anyone if so who was it?"

Hungary flushed red and coughed "W-well I-I still stalk this p-person and i-it's Austria, I kinda love him."

"Awwww that so sweet Austria!" Prussia cooed as she looked at her phone.

Hungary panicked "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TEXT HIM?!" She said grabbing the phone.

Prussia laughed "Just that you loved him!"

Hungary blushed heavily "YOU BITCH!"

She was about to slam a punch in her jaw when she put her hands "WAIT! He texted he loved you too and asked you on a date!"

Hungary stopped trying to punch her and hugged her squealing "THANK YOU!"

Prussia blushed hard not liking the contact "P-Please let go." She asked.

"Right Hungary your turn." Belgium said.

Hungary smiled after a couple of seconds "Prussia I dare you to go to Germany's and give him a lap dance as we video record it," Prussia's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously "If you don't do it I'll dye Gilbird black~"

Prussia scowled "Bitch."

**TIME SKIP~**

They reached Germany's house a little while later and peeked inside the house. Italy was sitting with Germany watching a movie; Prussia growled unhappy that her boyfriend was hanging out with that clingy Italian.

Prussia watched as Italy kissed him and for Germany not to move. Tears welled in her ruby eyes '_I was his second girlfriend, he cheated on me!' _She turned round and sprinted to her friends sobbing "What's wrong Prussia?" Belgium asked rushing over to her teary eyed friend.

"G-Germany's k-kissing ITALY!" She wailed clinging onto Belgium.

"HE'S WHAT?!" They screamed they all marched to the house and burst through the door with a kick.

They caught site of Germany to see he was actually struggling out the Italians grip; he saw the others and quickly pulled away "Help me!" He whispered.

They stared for a couple of seconds before attacking Italy; once he was knocked out, they turned to the German to see him scrubbing his tongue like he was trying to rip it out (which he probably was.) "Germany," Hungary asked frying pan raised "you have five seconds to tell me what happened or I bash your brains in."

The German gulped and hid behind a cushion "I was hanging out with Italy. AS A FRIEND. When he kissed me I sat in shock for a couple of seconds but tried struggling out his grip afterwords." He sighed running a hand through his tussled locks "I don't know what to say to Prussia so if she comes in here please tell her she doesn't need to forgive me." Salty tears trickled down the broad mans face.

"Germany I'll always forgive you," Prussia sat in front of him "And it wasn't your fault so don't blame yourself."

"But it is my Fault if he hadn't-if I hadn't-if-if-if" he sighed and buried his hands in his hair "It's just my fault."

Prussia wiped the running tears off his face and grabbed his chin making his ice eyes meet her fire ones "None of this is your fault." And she smashed her lips against his.

Germany smiled and kissed as well. They only parted when the need for air was great; they hugged each other; happy they were in each others warm embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What is this I don't even-**

**If any of you guys have a suggestion to change it I would appreciate you telling me and I could fix it.**

**Please leave a review NO FLAMES, thanks!**

**-Signed**

**The Bad Touch Quarter Hehehehehe~**


End file.
